


Of Football Games and Movie Nights

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Texting, F/M, Football Games, Group chat, Movie Night, idk theres some other stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: Wallmart85:hey so i kno you’re not technically part of the team,,,,, ImWhelmed:but would you like to come to a movie night ? NotSpeedy:,,,,,,,,,,,,what movies are you watching?





	

**The Team - Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, GotGills, nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom**

 

**Wallmart85:**

hey long time no chat

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh boy

 

**Wallmart85:**

idk i just don't want the chat to be dead u kno?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sure

 

**Wallmart85:**

k so now what

 

**MartiansExist:**

maybe,,,,,,, we could have a movie night !!!!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

!!

 

**Wallmart85:**

wow arty i didn't know u were capable of any feeling besides saltiness

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

screw you

 

**GotGills:**

S i g h .

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

sorry not sorry

 

**ALLCAPS:**

ANYWAYS,,,,,,, MOVIE NIGHT! MOV IE NIG H T!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

we should invite roy

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,,,,,he doesn't seem to like us very much tbh

 

**Wallmart85:**

its not you, he’s just really trying to prove he’s ready to be in the league

 

**ALLCAPS:**

I MEAN,,,,, OKAY?

 

**Wallmart85:**

neat

 

**Wallmart85 added NotSpeedy to The Team.**

 

**Wallmart85:**

hey

 

so i kno ur not technically part of the team,,,,,

 

**ImWhelmed:**

but would you like to come to a movie night ?

 

**NotSpeedy:**

,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

what movies are you watching?

 

**Wallmart85:**

um

 

**ImWhelmed:**

probably Harry Potter, or Lord of The Rings, or like,,, Marvel movies

 

**MartiansExist:**

ugh no marvel movies

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what why

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BECAUSE THEY’RE CHEESY AS HELL AND THEY AREN’T REALISTIC

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you’re not realistic :p

 

**ALLCAPS:**

COME AT ME BRO

 

**NotSpeedy:**

moVIES?

 

**Wallmart85:**

right.

 

**MartiansExist:**

maybe a huge assortment of one shots

 

**GotGills:**

¿¿One shots??

 

**Abracaboom:**

you know,,,, movies that don't have sequels

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sup zee

 

**Wallmart85:**

omG IM CRYING

 

HE JUST TRIPPED OVER HIMSELF TO GET TO HIS PHONE

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no i didn’t

 

**Wallmart85:**

ur such a doofus

 

**Abracaboom:**

wait, was he not just answering?? why did he need to get back to his phone??

 

**Wallmart85:**

yeah no i’ve been reading to him and he tells me what to type bc he’s cleaning his room

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok but back to movie nite

 

**NotSpeedy:**

hmmmmm, i think I could be down with this

 

**ImWhelmed:**

rad

 

now, assignments

 

**ALLCAPS:**

ASSIGNMENTS??

 

**NotSpeedy:**

why is he always shouting

 

**Wallmart85:**

have u looked at his name

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally shut up you literally asked that not even two weeks ago

 

**Wallmart85:**

anywAYS

 

assignments, con, like someone to bring the movies and someone to bring brownies and someone to bring popcorn etc etc

 

**MartiansExist:**

oo oo dibs on brownies

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i’ll bring the movies

 

**GotGills:**

I’ll bring blankets.

 

**Abracaboom:**

i’ll bring pillows

 

**Wallmart85:**

um i can bring superhero themed shirts for everyone?

 

**NotSpeedy:**

ok and I can bring pizza

 

**Wallmart85:**

**@nvr2L82st0p** what r u bringing

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i can bring eighteen bags of assorted chocolate

 

**ImWhelmed:**

?????? why do you have eighteen bags of assorted chocolate ?????

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

it’s all i could afford ?

 

**MartiansExist:**

hey no worries thats cool

 

**Abracaboom:**

ye i love chocolate

 

**ImWhelmed:**

soz i didn’t mean it like that? i thought like it was just laying around

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

nah that would be weird

 

**Wallmart85:**

cool then it’s all settled

 

**MartiansExist:**

yup

 

**NotSpeedy:**

k bye

 

**ImWhelmed:**

smell ya later

 

**NotSpeedy left The Team.**

 

**Wallmart85:**

hey rob lets go

 

**ImWhelmed:**

gimme one sec

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,,,,where are you going?

 

**Wallmart85:**

to do stuff bye

 

**ImWhelmed:**

see ya

 

**MartiansExist:**

um bye

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist added NotSpeedy to The Team.**

 

**MartiansExist:**

so we never established a date?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

trU

 

**ALLCAPS:**

FRIDAY OR SATURDAY

 

**NotSpeedy:**

idc I’m an adult I can be there whenever

 

**MartiansExist:**

saturday would be best bc my last home game that i am cheering at is on friday!!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

neat im coming

 

**Wallmart85:**

^

 

**Abracaboom:**

same

 

**GotGills:**

I’ll be there to support you. :)

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,,,,,,,omg

 

**ImWhelmed:**

kal is that

 

a smiLEY FACE

 

**GotGills:**

Oh no.

 

**MartiansExist:**

our baby is growing up !!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

thats so adorable

 

**GotGills:**

I

 

**NotSpeedy:**

you guys are weird

 

,,,,,,,,,see you on saturday

 

**NotSpeedy left The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

absolUTEly rude tbh

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

**@nvr2L82st0p**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

im doing the dishes i promise

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah we know

 

**MartiansExist:**

why don't you just leave the water on the whole time?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

what

 

**ALLCAPS:**

ITS JUST THAT

 

**MartiansExist:**

it might go a little faster if you just leave the water on the whole time instead of turning it on and off :)

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh,,,,,, sorry

 

**Wallmart85:**

nah we were just curious as to why u were doing that? u don't have to answer btw

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

haha force of habit cuz water bills are expensive

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh okay

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

sorry if it was annoying you guys

 

**Abracaboom:**

no! we were just curious

 

**ImWhelmed:**

and walls was worried

 

**Wallmart85:**

w a s n o t

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i have receipts

 

**Wallmart85:**

anywAYs

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

aw you do care uwu

 

**Wallmart85 has left The Team.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

he’s screaming into the couch cushions

 

**ImWhelmed:**

lol how red is his face

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

into the c o u c h c u s h i o n s

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,,,,,,,,,right

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed added Wallmart85 to The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

game night

 

**ALLCAPS:**

GAME NIGHT

 

**Wallmart85:**

r there concession stands?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WE JUST PASSED THEM

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,,,,oh,,,

 

brb

 

**GotGills:**

Wally, honestly, can't you wait until we’re seated?

 

**Wallmart85:**

i mean,,, maybe?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hey i see you guys!

 

**ALLCAPS:**

JOIN US

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

um no??? concessions first??

 

**Wallmart85:**

see!! arty gets it

 

im coming to u

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

how come the other side gets kettle corn

 

i want kettle corn

 

**Wallmart85:**

um? walk over there?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

but,,, thats the other team,,, and they look kinda mean tbh

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok, concessions here, then we’ll go over there together

 

**ImWhelmed:**

awwwww

 

**Wallmart85:**

b o i

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

guys i lost u

 

**ImWhelmed:**

got this

 

**Wallmart85:**

b r o

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

did you seriously just shout ‘im the goddamn batman’

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you found me didn't you?

 

**Wallmart85:**

i

 

txt.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

LOOK THERE’S MEGAN

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hey!!!! imma go see her

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SAME

 

**Wallmart85:**

meeeee tooooooo

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

**@MartiansExist** no offense but your team kinda sucks

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yeah

 

**Wallmart85:**

r we losing?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yes

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh i thought we just got a touchdown

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no we kicked a field goal and missed by a mile

 

**Wallmart85:**

wait r field goals not those things where the dude runs all the way to the white line (which is ON THE FIELD) before someone tackles them?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,,wally do you even know how football works?

 

**Wallmart85:**

um no

 

tru science nerd right here

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

waaaaalllllly

 

**Wallmart85:**

i didn’t come for football, i came for megan

 

**ImWhelmed:**

are you bored then? since you don't know whats going on?

 

**Wallmart85:**

nah cuz the band is pretty cool

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

how the hell did we win

 

**Wallmart85:**

bc the band was cool

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

cuz the other team let down their guard

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BC THE CHEERLEADERS WERE DOING THEIR JOB

 

**MartiansExist:**

hey!!

 

**Wallmart85:**

halop

 

**MartiansExist:**

i see you! im coming there stay still

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sure

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

that was cool

 

**Wallmart85:**

yea

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist:**

m o v i e n i g h t ! !

 

**ALLCAPS:**

MOVIE NIGHT

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

guys its six in the morning go back to sleep

 

**MartiansExist:**

can’t gotta prep

 

**ALLCAPS:**

GOTTA HELP MEGAN PREP

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ffs prep somewhere else

 

**ALLCAPS:**

SOMEONES NOT A MORNING PERSON

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

b o i i will literally come through the zeta and murder you if you don't g e t o u t

 

**ALLCAPS:**

,,,,,BYE

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed added NotSpeedy to The Team.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

movie night ayyy

 

**Wallmart85:**

movie night ooooh

 

**GotGills:**

Movie night, eeeee

 

**ALLCAPS:**

MOVIE NIGHT EYEEEE

 

**MartiansExist:**

movie night uuuuuuu

 

**Abracaboom:**

movie night aaaaaaa

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

movie night eeeeeh

 

**NotSpeedy:**

…

 

**ImWhelmed:**

come on bro

 

**NotSpeedy:**

,,,,,,movie night uhhh

 

**Wallmart85:**

rad

 

**Abracaboom:**

let's get it started!

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WHAT ARE WE WATCHING FIRST

 

**ImWhelmed:**

guys we’re all in the same room now

 

well not roy but like

 

**MartiansExist:**

well then the point still stands: what are we watching first?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

a classic, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off

 

**Wallmart85:**

wow he even gave it the capital treatment

 

**ImWhelmed:**

bro do not shit on my texting style ok

 

**GotGills:**

Why do I even try?

 

**Wallmart85:**

make me

 

oH MY GOD SOMEONE GET HIM O F F

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you asked for it

 

**MartiansExist:**

i need to go finish the brownies bye!

 

**ALLCAPS:**

ME TOO

 

**GotGills:**

I’m going to go find more blankets.

 

**Abracaboom:**

imma order some pizza

 

**Wallmart85:**

**@nvr2L82st0p** PLEASE SAVE ME

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

why

 

**Wallmart85:**

bc ur my only hope

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ha you’re funny

 

zee you said you’re ordering pizza?

 

**Abracaboom:**

yup

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

headed your way

 

**Wallmart85:**

u all suck i just want u to know

 

OKAY B O I IT IS TIME TO S T O P

 

**ImWhelmed:**

really? the wet willy is what got you?

 

**Wallmart85:**

yes its disgusting get tf off of me jfc

 

okay, flopping down on me is not getting off

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you’re comfy

 

**GotGills:**

Roy is here.

 

**Wallmart85:**

ROY use ur big muscles and get him oooooff

 

**NotSpeedy:**

fine

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ugh no fair

 

**Wallmart85:**

meh

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist:**

wow that movie is like g o a l s

 

**ALLCAPS:**

YEAH **@MARTIANSEXIST** ME AND YOU SHOULD DO THIS

 

**Wallmart85:**

rob y r u laughing

 

**ImWhelmed:**

whe n you don't add ca pitals megans name looks li k e martian sexist hshdifahdielfppwhayuro

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,,,,,why do you hurt me in this way

 

**ImWhelmed:**

blame wally he asked

 

**Wallmart85:**

WHATS THE NEXT MOVIE

 

**ImWhelmed:**

its called Monster Squad

 

**Wallmart85:**

bruh halloween ended like forever ago

 

**ImWhelmed:**

shut up this is The action-adventure movie of the eighties and you all must a p p r e c i a t e it

 

**Wallmart85:**

okay chill

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

i underestimated how cool this movie would be

 

**ALLCAPS:**

GET OFF OF YOUR PHONES WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOMHDVEUABSIDK

 

**ImWhelmed:**

the same roomhdveuabsidk?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OFF! OF! THE! GROUP! CHAT! USE YOUR MOUTH. YOU'RE AGITATING KALDUR.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sorry kal

 

**Wallmart85:**

sorry kal

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed sent a photo: sleep.jpg**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

look at all you losers. falling asleep during wall-E. lame-os

 

,,,,well okay im going to my bed, good luck with all the neck and backaches tomorrow

 

,,,,,,,,suckers

  


txt.

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot its thanksgiving break!! ALSO SEASON THREE IS A THING IM SO !!!!!!!  
> anyways i hope you enjoyed and i'll see you next time


End file.
